


Fascination

by ycnderes



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: request: can i ask for nsfw where a male predator is fascinated with a fem s/o's body after he captures them?





	Fascination

You’re so different. It’s one of the things, though Cetanu hates to admit it, that perhaps led him here. Different isn’t necessarily better, but… oh. Humans… Weak, fleshy creatures with barely a shred of dignity or pride, they’ll grovel at any yautja’s feet. Though you… Didn’t.

You’re tied up, the rope possibly a bit too tight, but you’re a fighter. Well, as much as any human can be against him. Cetuna squats down to look at you, so tiny and frail. Your face is streaked with tears and he croons at you, the noises too harsh but he’s trying. He reaches to wipe some of the tears and dirt, and you cringe away. He snorts, as if he’d go through all this trouble of stealing you from your home and planet to not even get the chance to touch you.

It takes him a moment to sweep you into his arms and onto the table. You shriek, probably in fear, but he can’t bring himself to care. One usually brings their kills to this table to clean them and make them look presentable, and he laughs to himself at the irony of you, so alive, lying here.

You stare at him, eyes so big and wide. And Cetuna just has to touch you.

His hands start at your’s. He tests the rope: tight, and he thinks again that perhaps they’re a bit too tight. Doesn’t bother to untie you though, not yet. He goes up your arms and reaches your neck. You stiffen, but he can feel you breath. Feather-light touches, too soft to ever come from someone like him, but he’s trying, and he goes down to your chest. Your pajamas do little to cover you, but it’s still too much clothing, and he rips your shirt in half.

You scream again and yell something, something he can’t understand just yet, but he chuffs and gives you a little tap on the head. “Be still.” He rumbles, and sure enough you stop at his words.

Your flesh is so soft, Cetuna thinks as his hands touch and grasp at your breasts. Unmarred, no signs of struggle, no signs of any battles. You’re a weakling, unable to protect yourself.

A claw traces around your areola and flicks your nipple gently and you moan. It’s a sudden thing, and you bite your lip to stop yourself, but he knows what he heard and he can’t help but feel so proud. He could make you happy.

He does it again, to the other one, and you tense up once again, but it’s not in fear. He does it once more, slowly, and tries to croon again, and you make another sweet sound for him.

Enough here, Cetuna goes down to your belly. He paws at it gently; it wouldn’t take him any strength at all to tear you in half. But your stomach is soft, and he can imagine nights where you let him touch you everywhere without those ropes, and he can rest his head upon this beautiful expanse of flesh.

He doesn’t even have to rip apart your shorts, just pulls them down, and again he’s barraged by your high-pitched voice. You’re loud, but you’re his, and he doesn’t have to put up with that. It takes a growl, and you’re silent once more.

He cups your cunt and you shiver. He gives a soft purr, such a sweet responsive human of his. His fingers pull apart your lips, and he dips a finger in, just a bit, just to test. And your moan echoes through the room, and he purrs again. He goes a little deeper, making sure his claw isn’t against your walls, and holds there for a moment before pulling out. You groan and move, trying to rub yourself against his hand, and he can’t help but again feel so proud of his choice.

What a wonderful, surprising human you’ve turned out to be.

Cetuna wonders what your response will be when he takes off his bio-mask. Will you still respond so well? Will you need a bit of time to recover? There’s no time like the present, he thinks, and his hands go up to release his mask.

 

**Author's Note:**

> want to request something? you can find me at ycnderes.tumblr.com :)


End file.
